


Pretending

by captainamergirl



Series: Oceanside Wellness [2]
Category: Private Practice
Genre: Everyone Misses Dell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: They try to pretend the loss doesn't affect them anymore.





	Pretending

The chair he always used to sit in during their office meetings remained untouched. One time the new doctor at Oceanside Wellness had tried to sit in it and they had all jumped to their feet lightning-fast, screaming at him to pick another chair. He had looked startled and they had apologized and explained the situation as best as they possibly could. He pretended to understand while they all pretended that they could actually get over this anytime soon. But they knew deep down they couldn't because Dell Parker had been one of a kind, truly irreplaceable, and he had died under their watch. Not one of them would ever forget how he had depended on them and how they each felt they had failed him in different ways.   
  
So his chair remained unoccupied, his favorite surf board stood propped in the corner like a shrine never to be touched, and they all kept pretending they were actually coping with their colleague and good friend's untimely death.


End file.
